


almost ours

by but_seriously



Series: Bingo Bangers [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, kcbingo2020, prompt: letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/but_seriously/pseuds/but_seriously
Summary: There was just something so personal about seeing physical proof of his claim of her in his sturdy script.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Bingo Bangers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	almost ours

**Author's Note:**

> written for @klaroline-events’ kc june bingo on tumblr with the prompt 'letter'.

**[almost ours](https://highgaarden.tumblr.com/post/620845727200985088/almost-ours-written-for);**

_my dearest,_

_Oh say can you see, my stars. The nighttime is almost ours, to wonder through alleys and look at the bars._

_You came into my life like a comet; streaking and bright, but I fear for its leave. Your presence is so fleeting, my love—_

_If only for the hope that someday you shall be mine again, I shuck the monster and remain incapacitated with half the mind of a man._

_For you, I show restraint. This is the hold you have over me. That I have not yet crumpled in your palms is testament to your mercy. You cradle my heart with such tender duty, my Caroline._

_Someday you shall be mine again. Perhaps someday I shall be yours._

_With love._

_Niklaus Mikaelson_

Those were the last words she’d had of Klaus in the clash and bang of the beginning of their end. Or an end to their beginning. That she was conceding that that had been an ending at all was both disconcerting and relieving to her –

She considers ripping up the letter.

She falters.

The cream paper was expensive; its edges so precise and sharp. Something like the fangs of an ancient beast. She laughs. She supposes if anything, Klaus would be dramatic enough for this personification of him to come to mind.

She tries to wrinkle it a little, at least – to prove to him that she could not be so tender all the time. Crumple the paper in her palms. Tear the edges. Show him just how unkind she could be, to treat a piece of him so disdainfully. A punishment fitting for a fallen king.

She doesn’t. She cannot. She lets the paper wrinkle not by her hands but from the slow passing of time. The letter, the lover letter, she re-reads each night, not admitting she already had it committed to memory by the third read.

Being the recipient of such a letter changes things about a girl.

For one, she is a girl no more but a woman now. Like wine, she has reached something close to perfection in her making just by allowing herself to age. Ponder new perspectives.

For an indelicate man Klaus had spoken her name like it was poetry on his tongue. Something languid and sweet, like one that has lasted the ages. Like the work of a classic.

She never imagined she would be so drawn to the way ink dried in the shape of her name.

They were just small curves and lines, and yet – like a portrait of her all the same.

There was just something so personal about seeing physical proof of his claim of her in his sturdy script.

It doesn’t occur to her to wonder if she’s probably been studying the letter for too long now.


End file.
